


Breaking Free

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

"Christopher..."

Jean sits bolt upright, then, as realization hits, begins to cry weakly, hating herself for remembering, for crying out, for being weak. Arms wrap around her almost instantly, soft lips kissing her shoulder even as she is pulled back against the other woman, the gentleness of Roz's hand on her cheek is enough for her to turn, seeking warmth in Roz's arms even as she cries again. Roz says nothing then, when Jean is finally quiet and content, curls her into her lap, a hand stroking down her back. 

"Nightmare?"

"No... just... memories."

"Oh love..."

Roz sighs softly, her lips pressed to the tip of Jean's hairline, her voice soft. 

"A bad relationship can make you feel more alone than when you were single..."

"At least I have you now."

"You can have me as long as you want me..."


End file.
